Thundercats: New Thundera, New Era
by CareBear1982
Summary: This is a Thundercats fanfic. It takes place a year after 'The Book Of Omens'
1. Chapter 1

Note: This takes place a year after the ending of the series

_Note: This takes place a year after the ending of the series_

Welcome to New Thundera. Now that Thundera's magnificent beauties (Caverns of Cold, Baleful Swamp, Mountains Of The Moon, Iron Glades) has been restored, New Thundera is on it's way to becoming as prominently peaceful and fulfilling as the original planet of Thundera once was. In the months since the Thundercats saved their new home planet, Jaguara hasn't had one iota of an issue with the gyroscope or its regulator. In fact, the Thundercats themselves have had a good and easy transition into the new planet. After making a few minor changes to the Cats Lair, they built a new Tower of Omens, and began the work on the refugee camp, a village within New Thundera for Thunderians to stay until their homes can be built.

To the very day on the one year anniversary of when the Thundercats succeeded in saving their home planet of New Thundera, in a far away secluded corner of New Thundera, the ground shook as if being hit by a massive earthquake. As the ground settled, the shape of an ancient pyramid, as black as the water from the River Styx, surrounded by four solitary columns made purely of black marble formed. The interior of the pyramid seamed just as ancient as the exterior, the only visible furnishings were the large eight foot in diameter octagonal cauldron, filled with a bubbling mystical liquid that emitted a sulfuric odor and was lavender in color, set in the center of the pyramid, and centered in the northern end of the pyramid's main room, is a charcoal black sarcophagus, standing on end and a person would stand upright.

Slowly the lid slid eastward and revealed its occupant. He looked as ancient as his residence. His skin was a steely stone grey, and he wore mummy bandages all over his body, and a red cloak, so piercing in color that it perfectly matched his blood-red eyes that appeared when he stepped out of his sarcophagus. The dark and grim creature walked down the steps to the cauldron and peered down into its mystical waters.

"Oh ancient ones," he droned, referring to the four statues positioned around the cauldron, "show me those mangy Thundercats. It took me a year to rest, after those fowlful felines rescued this pitiful planet. Show me how I may invoke some evil into their pathetic little lives."


	2. Chapter 2

"Mumm-Ra…," Intoned the stoney voices of the ancient statues, calling their evil disciple by name, "Look into the cauldron's m

"Mumm-Ra…," Intoned the stoney voices of the ancient statues, calling their evil disciple by name, "Look into the cauldron's magical waters to see your answer." After the spirits had spoken, Mumm-Ra, the ancient everliving force of evil closed in on the mystical pool set in the center of his pyramid and looked into its mystical waters. The surface of the water fogged over and then Mumm-Ra could see the scene the ancient spirits had intended for him to see. The vision before him was set in the center of New Thundera at Cats Lair, the fortress held, maintained and occupied by the Thundercats. Mumm-Ra's view blurred and the ancient evil mummy began to get angry until the next scene appeared clear as day. It was inside the Cats Lair's conference room. All of the Thundercats were present, including the Thundercats that occupied and maintained the Tower of Omens. Lion-O and Cheetara were at the head of the table, looking rather close. At this first realization, the wheels of evil began to spin inside Mumm-Ra's malicious mind. As the scene animated, Mumm-Ra could hear all that the Thundercats were saying.

As the scene cleared in Mumm-Ra's cauldron, he could hear what the Thundercats were saying more clearly.

With widened tiger eyes, Tygra exclaimed, "Married! We never knew…" Lion-O and Cheetara's expressions began to deflate and Panthro spoke up, "I think like all of us, Tygra's just taken by surprise, that's all. We never even suspected that the two of you were even romantically involved, and to hear your engagement proclamations…it's just a surprise, that's all."

With a gentle nod, Pumrya added to the explanation that was just given by their Panther compadre. "Your news is just a shock, that's all. We're happy for the both of you, that goes without saying, that's for sure."

As if to amend to what the Puma had just said, the other Thundercats nodded in pure unison.

"We know it comes as a surprise to you all," Cheetara said, and it was now visible that she and Lion-O were indeed holding hands, "but we came together out of friendship and mutual attraction to one another, and very recently Lion-O asked me for my hand in marriage and I very gladly said yes."

As if their minds were joined together and they thought as one, Lion-O spoke up and completed Cheetara's explanation, as if he knew exactly what she was about to say. "As our friends, we immediately wanted to share this great news with you, so you could join us in our joy."

As the scene faded from the cauldron's view, the evil mummy had a wicked grin plastered upon is grey mummified face. "How delicious, my putrid pooch," he commented to Ma-Mutt, his bulldog and partner in crime, who had just awoken from his nap.

Hearing his master's comment, Ma-Mutt yipped and scurried to Mumm-Ra's feet. "How simple it shall be to ruin the joyful happiness of those fiendish felines." Mumm-Ra added, his evil grin growing grimmer and more insidious.


	3. Chapter 3

Following the gathering in the conference hall at Cats Lair, Lion-O and Cheetara took a walk in the gardens that grew three ac

Following the gathering in the conference hall at Cats Lair, Lion-O and Cheetara took a walk in the gardens that grew three ac

Following the gathering in the conference hall at Cats Lair, Lion-O and Cheetara took a walk in the gardens that grew three acres away from the lair. The Gardens were a somewhat Thunderian remake of the Berbil Village on Third Earth's gardens. These gardens, unlike the ones of the Berbil Village are public, not inhabited. As they walked through a section of bushes, Lion-O leaned down in front of one of the strawberry patches and plucked one of the largest and juiciest looking strawberries and graciously offered it to Cheetara.

"I can see the concern all over your face, sweetie," he said as she took a bite of the berry. "You and I were both nervous in sharing the news of our engagement with the other Thundercats, but you saw how happy they are for us, so why are you still worrying?"

"It's not that, Lion-O," Cheetara said after swallowing her bite of strawberry. "It's just the jitters, I guess." She paused for a slightly extra long moment before continuing. "I know we've never talked about it, and honestly I'm surprised nobody brought it up, especially Snarf, Panthro, Tygra, WilyKit or WilyKat." Pausing every so slightly, Cheetara continues. "Literally I am quite a bit older than you. I mean, I know when we first traveled to Third Earth in the suspension capsules, you did age a lot, as Jaga warned would probably happen…but if you hadn't you would still be a teen, like the Kittens. The age thing doesn't bother me because since the aging **did** happen, so you really _aren't_ a teen…but…" Cheetara didn't even realize how jumbly and rambling her voice had become while just all out letting her concerns just fly out of her mouth.

Lion-O listened to the cheetah speak, and began worried as she spoke. _Is she having second thoughts?_ The lion wondered to himself as she spoke about the age different, whether it was literal or technical. "Cheetara," Lion-O said when she finished rambling, "I understand your worries, I really do. If the difference doesn't bother you, it doesn't bother me. I love you and honestly that's all that matters to me." In all of the time he'd known her, Lion-O had always seen Cheetara as a strong and independent woman, but this side of her, the unsure side, only proved to him that even the strongest could be vulnerable at times, and her vulnerability just made him love her even more than he already did, if that was at all possible.

Cheetara listened to what Lion-O said, and his loving words and proclamation of love gave her heart a warm fluttering feeling. Even being honest and sincere, that lion always seamed to know what to say to light up her whole soul. "Oh Lion-O," Cheetara lightly gushed, gently stroking a hand along his cheek. "I love you too, much more than words can convey. You're so sweet, you always seam to know what o say to calm me down when I'm unnerved."

Lion-O smiled as the exited the gardens and replied, "its all part of my job description, darling." The words Lion-O said, combined with the smile upon his face made Cheetara to laught out loud and flash a smile that lightened her face up like the mood. "Oh, Lion-O..." she gushed though her laughter.

After leaving the gardens, Lion-O and Cheetara walked hand in hand (or is it paw in paw,) back to the Lair. When the entered the lair, they walked past the conference hall, and Lion-O noticed the doors were left ajar. He stopped abruptly, looking at the doors inquisitively. _The doors shouldn't have been left open like this_, he thought as he stepped closer to the doors, not realizing his cheetah was right behind him, and as he reached for the Sword of Omens for defense, she was reaching for her bo-staff. Lion-O nudged the doors open and the sight before him was definitely not one that he nor Cheetara expected to find waiting for them in the Lair's conference Hall.


End file.
